Oxter
was a kaiju that appeared in the TV series Return of Ultraman episode 30. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 70 m *Weight: 45,000 t *Origin: Underground History Return of Ultraman A gigantic ox kaiju, Oxter acted as a guardian of an underwater graveyard of prehistoric buffaloes. When archaeologists contaminated the grave-site with their hands, the guardian lashed out, killing people with its acid. MAT was called into action, firing away at the beast with firepower to no effect. Hideki Goh called on Ultraman Jack and challenged the gigantic creature, and soon the fight moved to the underwater canyons of the lake. Jack managed to escape and use the Ultra Bracelet to drain the lake water into the sky as vapor. As Oxter roared on, the hero unleashed his Specium Ray, sending it to ground in a heap as streams of energy continued to fire from Ultraman's fingers. The energy vaporized Oxter's flesh, reducing it to a skeleton that was soon buried underwater by the returning lake water. Soon after the battle though, Jack, touched by Oxter's determination to guard its deceased herd for eternity long after their extinction, moves Oxter's skeleton together with the rest of its herd to the deepest depths of the lake and drops the evaporated lake water back, sealing Oxter and the rest of its herd into its tomb where it may rest in peace in an eternal slumber, never to be disturbed by humanity ever again. Trivia *Suit actor: Toya Takanobu *Fittingly, Oxter's roars are simply the bellowing and groaning of an adult bull. Some of these bellows were then reused for Cowra, another bovine monster. *Design: Akihiko Iguchi *Although not physically seen, Oxter is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Oxter is among the few Kaiju to be based on cattle and bull, alongside Cattle God and the choju Cowra. Kagayake Ultra no hoshi Oxter reappeared in the manga as part of an army of monsters labeled the "monster corps". The beast appeared suddenly one day, attacking a group of children. Kotaro transformed into Ultraman Taro to do battle with Oxter. Before he could quite jump in, the monster cornered a small boy and prepared to kill him. The Ultra came quickly and fended it off, engaging it in close quarters. While definitely an oddity among giant monsters, Oxter moved forward, giving Taro a hard time. As things looked bad, another warrior of light then came into the fray, kicking Oxter and sending the beast sailing across the ground much to Taro's surprise. The Ultra was Ultra King and made sure not to give the ox guardian the chance to recover, using his Star Ray to eliminate the beast, destroying its body in a great finishing explosion. Powers and Weapons *Long Tongue: Oxter can extend a long tongue from his mouth that he can use as a whip to lash buildings and foes. *Acid Spray: Oxter can emit a stream of acid from his mouth. This acid is capable of melting an entire man in just a few seconds. *Horns: Like normal bulls, Oxter is equipped with two large horns on each side of his head. These horns are capable of moving, allowing him to catch and crush opponents between them along with using them as impaling weapons. Ultraman jack5-0.jpg|Acid Spray Merchandise Oxter-Xplus.jpg|Oxter X-Plus Gallery Oxter-0.png Oxter 4.jpg OX.jpg ultraman_jack5.jpg Oxter 6.jpg OXTER I.png Jack vs Oxter.jpg OXTER-JACK.jpg Oxter 5.png Oxter vs Jack.jpeg Oxterskeleton.jpeg OXTER II.jpg oxter.jpg OX-0.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Water Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Acid Kaiju